BLOODLINE
by Rykuzha
Summary: Kisah sebuah keluarga ninja sekaligus pemburu iblis. Keluarga kecil sang pilar suara, Uzui Tengen, bersama sang istri dengan status Kinoe-nya, Uzui-Agatsuma Zenitsu. Genderbend, Child-OC
1. Bertemu Ibu

Tengen tengah bersantai kala dua pasang kaki berlari kencang kearahnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia merentangkan tangan dan menyambut dua anak kecil kembar tidak identiknya itu kedalam pelukan hangat. Membuat keduanya berteriak kegirangan.

"_Touchan sugoi_!"

"_Cugoii_ _cugoii_!"

Tengen tertawa lebar mendengar kedua anak lelakinya memuji kehebatan akan indera pendengarannya kemudian mengusap gemas helai rambut berwarna putih dan pirang bersamaan.

"Di mana Ibu kalian?" Tanya Tengen sembari memangku keduanya di paha kanan dan kiri.

"Touchan lupa? Kacchan ada mici dengan Tanjilo-jichan pagi tadi." Ujar si sulung, Takeru. Sementara Zen si anak kedua dengan model rambut mirip sang ibu namun memiliki warna rambut serta manik mata persis seperti sang ayah hanya mengangguk penuh semangat.

Ah, Tengen lupa. Zenitsu masih berstatus aktif sebagai pemburu iblis. Jadi, Oyakata-_sama_ sering kali mengatur jadwal Tengen dan Zenitsu agar bisa bergantian mengurus anak-anak mereka. Namun akibatnya, Tengen hampir tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengan sang istri. Hanya sebuah surat yang dikirim burung pipit Zenitsu yang bernama Chuntaro dan terkadang pesan dari bibi yang menjaga serta merawat Takeru dan Zen. Jujur saja, Tengen rindu dengan istrinya yang bawel lagi cengeng itu.

"Touchan kenapa cedih?" Tanya Zen sembari menangkup wajah Tengen dengan tangan mungilnya. Takeru di sebelahnya pun menirukan gerakan sang adik.

"Ah, hanya rindu pada Ibu kalian." Ujar Tengen jujur.

"Jen juga lindu kacchan! Tapi kata Kacchan, kalau jen jadi anak baik, kacchan janji bawain jen dango yang banyaaaak." Ujar Zen dengan semangat sembari memperagakan seberapa banyak dango yang akan dibawa Zenitsu padanya. Tengen pun tertawa gemas melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Lalu Takeru sendiri dibelikan apa?"

"Takelu cuma mau pelukan kacchan. Jadi Takelu minta kacchan pulang dengan celamat." Ujar Takeru dengan mimik sedih. Manik madunya menyendu dan poninya sedikit menutupi mata. Zen yang merasakan persis apa yang dirasakan kakak kembarnya pun mulai meniru ekspresinya. Sedetik kemudian, tangis pilu menggema di kediaman sang pilar suara.

"HUWEEEE KANGEN KACCHAN!"

Yup, sifat cengeng mereka turunan Zenitsu.

Setelah hampir setengah jam membujuk keduanya agar berhenti menangis, akhirnya mereka benar-benar berhenti. Itupun karena kelelahan. Kemudian keduanya diangkat dengan mudah oleh sang ayah dan dibawa ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Setelah memastikan keduanya tertidur lelap, Tengen pun menutup pintu kamar dan menuju halaman depan. Termenung dalam duduknya sembari menunggu sang istri kembali dari misi mengawasi daerah sekitar.

Tengen ingat sekali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Zenitsu. Tidak ada manis-manisnya, tidak ada bunga-bunga bermekaran. Ugh, pokoknya tidak _flamboyan_ sekali kalau dalam kamus Tengen.

Saat itu, Tengen tengah butuh bantuan beberapa orang pemburu iblis untuk menyamar menjadi budak untuk dijual di **_red light district_**. Dan dengan saran beberapa orang, terpilihlah nama Kamado Tanjirou, Agatsuma Zenitsu, serta Hashibira Inosuke. Ketiganya kala itu berumur 18 tahun sementara Tengen sendiri berumur 24 tahun. Dengan paksaan, ketiganya pun didandani dengan tidak flamboyan demi menghindari ketiganya menjadi bahan pemuas di ranjang. Hal yang tentu merusak harga diri seorang Agatsuma Zenitsu yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok tersebut. Dan hal itu sukses mengobarkan api peperangan di antara mereka.

Setelahnya, mereka kerap kali beradu mulut serta menatap penuh kebencian(Hanya Zenitsu yang melakukannya, Tengen lebih suka memanas-manasi perempuan berisik itu). Dan entah bagaimana, perasaan benci yang terkumpul dipadupadankan dengan intensnya pertemuan mereka membuat mereka terjatuh. Dalam, dan tak berdasar. Dan Tengen dengan gaya flamboyannya, mengikat Zenitsu kuat-kuat. Tidak menerima penolakan sepatah katapun.

Mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Zenitsu ketika ia melamarnya, Tengen tertawa renyah. Ekspresi Zenitsu benar-benar tak terbaca. _Speechless_ selama beberapa saat sebelum rona merah mewarnai pipi hingga telinganya.

"Tengen, kau gila?" Suara menyebalkan yang sayangnya dirindukannya pun menyapa indera pendengarannya yang sempat ilang kefokusannya.

"Kau minta dihukum yah?" Tanya Tengen sembari menatap Zenitsu yang berkacak pinggang. Tanjirou di sebelahnya hanya tertawa lebar. Sudah biasa melihat pertengkaran tanpa makna dari sepasang suami istri ini.

"_Gomen_, tidak menerima hukuman untuk bulan ini." Tolak Zenitsu halus. Tengen mengumpat kesal.

Pandangan Zenitsu pun beralih pada sahabatnya.

"Kau jadi menemui si kembar?"

Tanjirou menggelengkan kepala.

"Besok saja. Si kembar lebih butuh Ibunya." Ujar Tanjirou sembari tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan," kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Bilang pada si kembar, besok aku mengajak mereka bermain."

Zenitsu pun mengangguk paham dan membalas lambaian tangan Tanjirou yang keluar dari pekarangan rumah Uzui. Setelahnya, fokus Zenitsu terpusat pada Tengen yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Seriusan, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Zenitsu sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepaskan alas kakinya sebelum benar-benar melangkah ke koridor rumah. Tengen pun mengikuti Zenitsu dari belakang dan memandang istrinya yang tengah melepas haori kuning-oranyenya.

"Tengen?" Panggil Zenitsu sembari membalikkan badan. Tatapan tidak mengerti terpatri di wajah ayunya meski sudah menjadi seorang ibu dari si kembar.

Tengen pun memeluk Zenitsu erat yang dibalas tak kalah erat.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukanmu." Bisik Zenitsu sembari mendengarkan detak jantung suaminya yang mengalun seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

Kemudian ritme itu berubah lebih ramai.

Keduanya pun menatap ujung lorong di mana dua buah pasang mata menatap keduanya tak berkedip, lama.

"Sayang?" Panggil Zenitsu kepada si kembar.

Mendengar panggilan dari sang ibu, keduanya berhamburan memeluk Zenitsu erat sembari menangis.

"Huweeee kangen kacchan!" Ujar keduanya bersamaan. Zenitsu tertawa bahagia sembari membalas pelukan mereka. Tengen yang tidak mau ketinggalanpun memeluk ketiganya.

"Ada yang mau dango?"


	2. Waktu

Waktu bersantai dan bercengkrama bersama bagi Tengen dan Zenitsu adalah sebuah hal yang berharga. Sangat jarang keduanya bisa menikmati langit pagi hingga malam bersama-sama. Hal ini diakibatkan meningkatnya pergerakan para iblis dari waktu ke waktu. Entah apa yang mereka ingin capai dengan hal tersebut, maka dari itu para pemburu iblis tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai dengan keluarga dan kerabat masing-masing. Dan ketika Oyakata-_sama_ memberi keduanya waktu libur selama 2 minggu, merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan bagi keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Tengen bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan istrinya.

Sembari memandangi wajah lelah sang istri setelah aktifitas malam mereka yang menggairahkan, Tengen memainkan helai kuning milik Zenitsu yang tergerai. Jika diingat-ingat, terakhir kali Zenitsu memotong rambutnya ialah saat Takeru dan Zen berumur 6 bulan.

"Mhm, jam berapa ini?" Gumam Zenitsu yang terbangun.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat sarapan." Sahut Tengen yang malas memastikan waktu tepatnya.

"Waktunya bangun berarti." Ujar Zenitsu diselingi kuapan lalu mengambil posisi duduk di atas futon.

Tengen menggerutu tidak suka dan menarik Zenitsu ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Zenitsu kembali terbaring di atas futon, tertahan oleh lengan kekar Tengen.

"Apa lagi? Sebentar lagi anak-anak bangun."

"Hummm, biarkan mereka. Oba-_san_ bisa membuatkan mereka sarapan." Gumam Tengen sembari menciumi leher Zenitsu yang masih terdapat bercak merah di sana dan mulai menghisap kulit area leher dengan semangat.

"Tengen, kau membuat tanda lagi?!" Pekik Zenitsu berusaha menjauhkan mulut sang suami dari lehernya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tengen disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Warnanya semakin pekat dan akan butuh waktu lama untuk hilang, _Baka_!" Pekik Zenitsu tidak terima.

"Bukankah bagus?"

"Bagus, matamu!"

"Hei!"

"Punyamu bangun itu!"

"Bukankah bagus?"

"Tidak ada ronde tambahan, tuan Tengen yang tersayang!"

Pertengkaran kecil mereka terhenti ketika keduanya mendengar langkah kaki kecil menuju kamar mereka. Zenitsu dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari suaminya yang lengah dan memakai kimono tidurnya dengan terburu-buru.

BRAK!

Pintu dibanting oleh dua orang anak dengan semangat.

"_Ohayou_, _Kacchan_, _Touchan_!"

"_Ohayou_, Takeru, Zen." Zenitsu menyambut keduanya di depan pintu. Berusaha menutupi tubuh suaminya yang tak tertutup apapun. Kemudian Zenitsu melirik kearah Tengen dengan tatapan tajamnya seolah mengatakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tengen pun dengan malas menurutinya.

"Ayo sarapan!" Seru si kembar dengan semangat.

"Kalian pergi duluan saja. _Kaasan_ masih ada urusan dengan _Tousan_. Benar kan, Sayang?" Ujar Tengen sembari menyeringai. Tangan Zenitsu gatal ingin melempari wajah tampan suaminya dengan barang apapun itu.

"Yah...ulusan apa itu? Bolehkah Takelu ikut?" Baik Tengen maupun Zenitsu hanya bisa tersedak mendengar permintaan polos anak sulung mereka.

"_Tousan_ mu hanya bercanda, Sayang." Ujar Zenitsu sembari menggiring kedua anaknya keluar dari kamar. Sebelum pintu kamar benar-benar tertutup, Zenitsu mengintip sebentar dan menatap tajam suaminya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon.

_'Urus sendiri!'_

_'Tidak! Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk ini!'_

Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

.

"Mandi~ mandi~ ailnya banyak!"

Takeru dan Zen bersenandung di dalam bak mandi. Sementara Zenitsu tengah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk keduanya, Tengen pun datang dan bergabung dengan kedua anak kembarnya di dalam bak. Membuat beberapa air hangat di dalam bak tumpah keluar.

"Woah! Jen juga mau sepelti _Touchan_!" Ujar Zen dengan tatapan kagumnya menyaksikan bagaimana air bak mengalir keluar begitu ayahnya masuk kedalam bak.

"Tunggu kau besar dulu, bocah." Ujar Tengen sembari tertawa. Sementara itu Takeru tengah memperhatikan perut ayahnya yang kotak-kotak.

"_Touchan_, pelut _Touchan_ kok kotak?"

"Ini karena Tousan rajin latihan." Ujar Tengen berbangga diri.

"_Cugoi_! Apa Jen bisa seperti _Touchan_?" Tanya Zen dengan pandang berbinarnya. Takeru di depannya pun tak kalah semangat menatap Tengen sembari menekan perut sang ayah.

"Kelas sekali!"

Zenitsu yang berdiri di luar pintu kamar mandi hanya bisa menepuk jidat. Tidak heran jika anak lelakinya kelak akan memiliki sikap seperti sang ayah. Narsis.

.

.

.

Takeru dan Zen tengah berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu. Dengan wajah riang dan teriakan-teriakan penuh semangat, keduanya mengitari kolam ikan.

"Hati-hati, Sayang!" Pekik Zenitsu yang tengah duduk di beranda rumah. Di sebelah kirinya tersaji makanan ringan dan beberapa cangkir teh. Sementara Tengen yang duduk di sebelah kanannya pun merangkul Zenitsu kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Hmm?" Gumam Zenitsu.

"Tidak apa. Hanya rindu denganmu." Ujar Tengen sembari menatap kedua anaknya.

"Kau sering sekali mengatakan hal itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zenitsu heran. Diletakkannya telapak tangan kanan di dahi sang suami sementara tangan kirinya mengusap pipi dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh rindu dengan istriku sendiri?" Tanya Tengen kesal.

"Ya...boleh saja. Tapi tak biasanya kau mengatakannya sejelas ini."

"Berbahagialah kalau begitu. Jarang sekali kan aku mengatakannya?"

"Ya ya. Apa katamu saja."

Keduanya pun larut dalam kehangatan dengan pemandangan si kembar yang sekarang tengah mengejar Chuntaro.

.

.

.

(HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUI TENGEN!)


	3. Emosi

Tengen menatap datar hamparan bunga yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Kiriya Ubuyashiki, sang pemimpin baru dari kelompok pemburu iblis baru saja memanggilnya. Meski anak itu terlampau muda dari Tengen, hanya saja aura kewibawaan yang dimiliki keturunan Ubuyashiki tak bisa diukur dari umur. Dan Tengen dengan serta merta tak mampu menolak ketika perintah diturunkan padanya.

_'Tolong ijinkan aku mengangkat istrimu menjadi seorang pilar.'_

Sungguh, Tengen pusing tujuh keliling. Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan sang istri. Jauh dari itu.Ia tahu betul istrinya yang cengeng itu mampu menyelesaikan setiap misi. Tapi misi yang diambil _hashira_ merupakan misi dengan tingkat berbahaya. Tengen sendiri merasakan itu. Bagaimana _hashira_ diperintahkan untuk turun ketika tingkat di bawahnya harus meregang nyawa terlebih dulu dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit. Bayangkan, berapa banyak santapan yang dimakan sang iblis sebelum akhirnya ia melawan _hashira_? Bukankah iblis itu semakin sulit untuk dibasmi?

Tengen tak bisa menampik rasa khawatir yang bersarang di hatinya. Istrinya seolah kawanan daging umpan yang siap dilempar kapan saja. Hiperbola? Metafora? Apalah itu, Tengen tidak peduli.

Menahan emosi yang semakin membumbung tinggi, Tengen menghilang dari kediaman Ubuyashiki dengan sekejap mata.

.

. . . . . .

.

Zenitsu tengah membersihkan pedang _nichirin_ miliknya dan sang suami saat ia mendengar suara amukan tak berdasar dari depan kediamannya. Suara ini, emosi ini, jelas sekali milik Tengen, suaminya.

Menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sesegera mungkin, Zenitsu menemui Tengen yang tengah menggerutu di depan kolam ikan.

"Duduklah. Kubuatkan teh hangat."

Zenitsu segera berlari ke dapur membuat minuman. Tengen tak sedikitpun menatap istrinya. Hanya berfokus pada ikan koi yang berenang bebas di tempat yang terbatas.

"Tengen..."

"Berisik!" Maki Tengen sembari mendorong Zenitsu tanpa sadar.

'**BUMP**'

"Ishh..."rintih Zenitsu yang berusaha untuk bangkit.

Tengen yang akhirnya sadar pun segera menoleh dan mendapati istrinya jatuh terjerembap ke tanah.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Tengen sembari menggendong Zenitsu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Digendongnya sang istri dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lainnya berusaha menggelar futon untuk sang istri.

"Tidak apa. Hanya sedikit sakit. Aku masih bisa berdiri." Ujar Zenitsu berusaha menenangkan.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku hari ini." Ujar Tengen dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Kau pasti berat memutuskannya kan?" Ujar Zenitsu sembari menyamankan diri di atas futon.

Tengen mengangguk dengan wajah masam. Istrinya sepertinya sudah membaca pikirannya dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, Tengen." Ujar Zenitsu sembari mengusap wajah sang suami yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti. Tapi aku tahu semua orang membutuhkan _hashira_ yang baru."

"Anak itu sudah lebih dulu menggantikan Rengoku, dan tempat Kochou digantikan oleh Kanao. Lalu posisi Tokito kosong. Tomioka digantikan oleh si Babi sementara waktu semenjak dia susah memberi kabar dalam persembunyiannya. Dan aku harus sering mengatur ulang jadwal." Racau Tengen sedikit frustasi.

"_Hashira_ sekarang mulai tak bisa lagi disebut _hashira_ jika terlalu banyak kekosongan dalam strukturnya. Dan aku sudah berusaha menahanmu lebih dari setahun."

Zenitsu memilih diam sembari menunggu kalimat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Zenitsu...apa aku egois?"

Zenitsu hanya bergumam pelan dan membiarkan sang suami melalang buana kealam bawah sadarnya sementara jemarinya mengusap lembut helai demi helai rambut putih milik suaminya dengan sesekali memberi pijatan lembut pada kulit kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi _hashira_ sama seperti Tanjiro dan Inosuke."

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk menjadi pilar bersama-sama." Ujar Zenitsu jujur.

"Tapi janji sehidup sematimu hanya padaku."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Ujar Tengen penuh kebimbangan.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Sudah kukatakan, bukan?"

"Tapi membiarkanmu di sini tak benar!" Zenitsu mendesah pelan.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku merasa tidak berguna jika hanya berdiam diri sementara semuanya bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Tengen mendudukkan dirinya dan memegang pundak sang istri.

"Tapi anak-anak? Kau tega membiarkan mereka?" Tanya Tengen kesal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka. Kau dan aku sering kali menitipkannya pada Bibi. Ada Nezuko-_chan_ di kediaman pilar matahari, ada Aoi dan para gadis yang bisa menjaga mereka. Harusnya sejak awal kau tahu, kita tidak pernah sendiri dalam hal ini, bukan?" Ujar Zenitsu sembari tersenyum tipis.

Tengen pun terdiam. Seakan baru tersadar hal yang harusnya sejak awal ia ingat.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu egois." Tengen pun kembali memeluk sang istri, namun kali ini lebih erat. Hingga ia baru sadar ada detak jantung yang lain di ruangan ini.

"Sayang..." bisik Tengen dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau baru sadar, eh?" Sindir Zenitsu.

Malam itu, Tengen benar-benar meminta maaf dan menciumi setiap inci tubuh Zenitsu tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.


	4. Tangis

Tengen gelisah. Sudah puluhan kali ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu menanti kedatangan istrinya yang tengah berbadan dua pulang dari tugas.

Ya. Istrinya menerima gelar pilar ketika hamil 4 bulan. Mengerikan. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Tengen ingin mengamuk pada dunia, pada Oyakata-_sama_, pada istrinya sendiri akan tindakan ceroboh itu.

Namun dunia ini masih butuh para pendekar pedang untuk menstabilkan keadaan. Membantai para iblis di luaran sana dengan pedang yang mereka dapatkan setelah berlatih dan melewati ujian akhir. Dan Zenitsu yang sudah berada di titik puncak yang pernah Tengen gapai pun sudah saatnya mengabdikan tenaga untuk bumi. Untuk dunia. Untuk keberlangsungan hidup umat manusia.

Tapi tetap saja...

"Ugh, kenapa kehamilannya bertepatan dengan perintah Oyakata-_sama_?" Tanya Tengen pada dirinya sendiri. Tak habis pikir seorang perempuan yang tengah berjuang membesarkan anak serta membawa sebuah nyawa baru harus ditugaskan jauh sekali.

Umur kandungan Zenitsu sudah menginjak usia 7 bulan. Dua bulan lagi anaknya akan menyapa dunia dengan keelokan hasil persilangan dirinya dan sang istri. Dan Oyakata-_sama_ tak jua memberi cuti persiapan melahirkan. Tengen khawatir setengah mati di sini!

Setelah pertarungan terakhirnya yang berimbas pada hilangnya satu sisi pandangannya serta jari-jari untuk menggenggam sebelah pedang gandanya, ia terpaksa berhenti. Dan ia tentu saja mendedikasikan diri membesarkan Takeru dan Zen dengan segala ilmu yang ia miliki. Berpedang, dunia _shinobi_ dan trik mengelabui lawan. Apapun hal yang bisa melindungi mereka di masa depan.

Namun saat ini fokusnya sedang mengarah pada sang istri beserta calon buah hati mereka.

Hembusan angin menerpanya bersamaan dengan suara kepakan sayap. Tengen berwajah masam. Kecewa karena yang datang adalah burung pipit kesayangan sang istri.

Tunggu...

Wajah Tengen berubah panik. Ditangkapnya burung pipit tersebut dan diambilnya sebuah surat yang terikat di kaki kecilnya.

_'Uzui Tengen, istrimu sedang beristirahat di kediaman kupu-kupu.'_

Tengen bernapas lega. Namun kejanggalan terasa amat sangat nyata. Kenapa harus beristirahat di sana jikalau Zenitsu bisa diurus di kediamannya sendiri?

Sebelum Tengen sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kakinya sudah lebih dulu membawanya kearah kediaman kupu-kupu dengan langkah amat sangat cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengen mendengar suara itu sebelum ia benar-benar sampai di area khusus kediaman kupu-kupu. Bagaimana tangis kecil itu melengking seolah mencari sebuah kehangatan, pelukan penuh kasih sayang. Tengen tak bisa membayangkan anaknya harus lahir sebelum waktunya. Apakah itu mungkin? Apakah tangis itu menunjukkan anaknya selamat? Baik-baik saja?

Tengen menangis sambil membanting pintu. Mencari sumber suara yang seolah mereda karena tahu ayahnya datang menemukannya.

"Mana dia?!" Pekiknya kesetanan.

Seolah tahu sang mantan pilar datang, Aoi mempersilakan Tengen untuk mendekatinya yang tengah menggendong buntalan kain berwarna merah muda.

"Selamat Uzui-_san_. Anakmu perempuan. Meski sempat tidak bereaksi sebentar, akhirnya ia menangis dan keadaannya akan stabil dalam seminggu." Papar Aoi sembari memberikan bayi merah itu ke dalam lipatan tangan Tengen yang besar nan kokoh.

Tengen menangis haru. Anaknya...anak perempuan pelengkap keluarga mereka lahir dengan selamat meski dalam keadaan prematur. Bayi itu sedikit lebih kecil dibanding Takeru dan Zen kala itu. Namun detak jantungnya terdengar sangat kuat nan sehat.

Tengen mengangguk, mengucapkan rasa syukur dan terima kasih pada Aoi dan rekannya dalam diam yang disambut dengan senyum puas.

"Di mana Zenitsu?" Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di otak Tengen pun terlontar begitu saja. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi? Suhu di sana seolah turun secara drastis meski cuaca sore itu masih terlihat jelas menunjukkan musim panas.

Wajah Tengen berubah marah. Memerah menahan gejolak emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam jiwa. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan sang ayah, bayi merah itu kembali menangis. Namun tangisnya terkandung pesan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"DI MANA ISTRIKU?" Tanya Tengen lebih tegas.

Aoi mendesah pasrah. Ia pun menunjukkan jalan untuk Tengen ke sebuah ruangan khusus. Ruangan yang hanya berisi sebuah ranjang dengan beberapa bangku di tiap sisi ranjang. Ranjang yang diisi seorang perempuan yang terbaring lemah, hilang kesadarannya.

Tengen tak sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi. Fokusnya hanya mendekap tubuh lemah tak berdaya itu dan berdoa akan kesembuhannya. Namun Aoi yang menyadari Tengen butuh sebuah penjelasan pun mulai menjelaskan kronologinya.

"Zenitsu-_san_ ditemukan Inosuke tak jauh dari sini. Kebetulan Inosuke hendak berangkat menuju misi. Namun ia membatalkan misinya begitu melihat ceceran darah mengalir dari kaki Zenitsu-_san_. Tubuhnya penuh lebam dan luka sayatan akibat menerima pukulan dan hantaman serta cakaran dari iblis yang menjadi lawannya. Namun sepertinya Zenitsu-_san_ amat sangat melindungi bagian perut dan punggung sehingga di bagian itu tak ditemukan luka atau benturan fatal. Maka dari itu kami bisa segera menyelamatkan bayinya. Namun saat ini Zenitsu-_san_ amat sangat lemah. Mungkin butuh sebulan lebih untuk sembuh secara keseluruhan. Baik luka akibat pertarungan, maupun bekas jahitan di perut karena operasi."

Tengen mendesah lega. Sebelah tangan miliknya yang jemarinya masih lengkap itu pun mengusap helai kuning keemasan yang sedikit kotor akibat pertarungan sementara tangan yang lainnya mendekap lembut bayi mereka.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Sayang."

Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum haru.

"Kau akan menamainya apa?" Tanya Nezuko yang kebetulan tidak ikut sang kakak menjalankan misi.

"Uzui Kiku(Kiko)." Bisik Tengen sembari tersenyum lembut menatap Zenitsu dan bayinya.

.

.

.

.

.

kiku - きく

1\. krisan, bunga serunai.

2\. berfaedah, berguna, bermanfaat.

3\. berbuat baik.

4\. ampuh.

5\. mendengar.


	5. Celoteh

Tangan mungil itu bergerak membuka dan menutup. Manik merahnya menatap tangannya sendiri dengan rasa penuh penasaran. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan jari jemari lincahnya nanti? Begitu pikirnya terlampau polos.

Tak jauh darinya tengah duduk seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuning tergerai. Tumpukan kain yang terlipat rapi menandakan dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu tugas yakni melipat pakaian anggota keluarga di kediaman Uzui ini. Namun perempuan itu tak kunjung beranjak dari duduk dan masih asyik memperhatikan sosok bayi yang memainkan tangannya yang diangkat ke udara.

"Kiku~" panggil perempuan itu dengan nada jenaka.

Bayi perempuan berumur 6 bulan itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar menenangkan baginya.

"Nya hahaha." Celotehnya tanpa makna yang diiringi tawa khas bayi pada umumnya.

Perempuan yang merupakan ibunya itu memekik senang dengan respon sang anak. Diangkatnya sang anak kedalam pangkuan dan jemarinya pun memainkan pipi gembil sang anak.

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar mendengar kata pertamamu, Kiku." Ujarnya sembari menekan pelan pipi sang anak.

"Tentu saja kata pertamanya adalah ayah!" Suara berat nan tegas namun penuh rasa sayang itu menyapa keduanya. Membuat manik keemasan dan merah menatapnya bersamaan.

"Kau ingin memancingku berdebat? Tidak mempan lagi." Ujar Zenitsu sembari menjulurkan lidah.

Tengen tertawa. Istrinya meski sudah memiliki tiga anak namun kelakuannya seperti remaja _abege_. Tengen pun duduk dan mendekap Zenitsu dari belakang. Dengan mudah ia mengubah posisi sang istri yang masih menggendong anak ketiga mereka di atas pangkuannya.

"Hari ini memang dia bicara apa? Maaf, aku telat." Ujar Tengen sembari meletakkan dagu di pundak Zenitsu. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang sang istri sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh hidung mungil Kiku dengan gemas.

"Tidak apa. Hari ini Kiku bermain dengan bonekanya kemudian berbincang seru dengan selimut barunya. Kau harus lihat ketika ia tertawa, Tengen. Sungguh menggemaskan!" Pekik Zenitsu senang.

Tengen mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia dan menatap manik merah yang sama dengan miliknya,"apa kabar anak cantikku?"

"Muanyahahammm!" Pekik Kiku senang.

"Wah! Begitukah?" Tanya Tengen seolah paham ucapan bayi enam bulannya itu.

"Muuuu." Bibir mungil itu sedikit mengerucut dan alis tipisnya menukik sedikit.

Zenitsu terkikik geli melihat ekspresi sebal sang anak. Sementara Tengen yang gemas melihatnya pun mencubit pipi gembilnya dengan lembut.

"Dimana Takeru dan Zen?" Tanya Tengen begitu pendengaran tajamnya tak mendapati adanya eksistensi kedua jagoannya itu di rumah.

"Tanjirou mengajak mereka bermain. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang." Jawab Zenitsu yang menyamankan diri di dada bidang suaminya. Tengen pun kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Zenitsu. Dan kecupan singkat itu dilihat jelas oleh Kiku yang kini menatap penuh penasaran.

"Muaaaah."

"Oh? Kau juga mau dicium?" Tanya Tengen gemas.

Kiku tertawa senang.

"Sebentar, kau sudah cuci tangan kan sebelum masuk kesini?" Tanya Zenitsu.

"Sudah sudah. Aku ingat perkataanmu, "harus dalam keadaan bersih sebelum mendekati kalian berdua"."

Zenitsu mengangguk puas.

"Muaaah muaah!" Teriak Kiku ketika dirinya diabaikan meski hanya sejenak.

"Oh, _princess_ sangat ingin sekali dicium? Mari kita hujani _princess_ dengan ciuman!" Tengen sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan menciumi wajah Kiku yang diangkat sejajar dengan wajah Tengen oleh Zenitsu.

"Buwaaah!"

"Tium!" Pekik Kiku kali ini menatap sang ibu.

Zenitsu tentu saja dengan semangat mencium sang anak.

"Eh tunggu? Tium katanya?"


End file.
